


The Trust That Binds Us

by TheYaoiChick



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Episode: s03e12-13 The Coming of Arthur, Gen, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiChick/pseuds/TheYaoiChick
Summary: Arthur overhears Lancelot and Merlin’s plan, and the revelations leave him heartbroken and shaken to the core.





	The Trust That Binds Us

**Author's Note:**

> My first Merlin fic! Been a bit since I've written, hopefully these will get me back into the swing of things ^^;

After all this time, after all that has already happened, all that he’s already lost, Arthur thought he’d be used to being surprised. Used to having his trust in others shown to be to his down fall, to having his heart broken again and again and again.

And yet he’s **still** surprised when he hears them. Still he never sees coming when those he cares so deeply for, who has his upmost trust, to turn around and blindside him. They must think he’s the greatest fool, to never once suspect what’s going on under his very nose.

Magic of all things! 

How long has Merlin possessed magic? How long has he been creeping along the shadows doing hells only knows what while potentially using Arthur himself has an alibi? Using his trust in him to use him as a smoke screen for whatever plots or secret goings he has? 

And this nonsense plan of going after the cup, did he purposely lose it? Is he somehow in league with Morgause? No....for all else Merlin is Arthur could not bring himself to believe he’d join league with her. Did he want the cup for his own purposes? But on the other hand Arthur couldn’t see what use he’d have for an immortal army of his own. Then he’d never suspected that he had magic either so does he truely know Merlin at all? Can he truly try to guess Merlins motivation based on what he thought he know of him?

If Merlin was true to who he appeared to be, just with added magic, what purpose could he have for the cup? If it were truly to just destroy the army why would he not tell Arthur? It would be better to have their forces destroy the army before saving the king, it would make taking back the kingdom infinitely easier than what seems a last desperate attack.  
Unless....maybe he wishes to use the cup on himself? If he’s got magic, wether for good or for evil, he’d fear discovery, is this a plan to have insurance that he won’t--can’t--be killed for it? Would he really be stupid enough to put his life on the line for that? Arthur hated that he had to doubt, to question not only his servants...his _friend’s_ intentions, but to also now doubt his reasoning, to doubt his own knowledge and if he should truly be acting on them or if he should be acting on what he’s seen every other sorcerer to dates actions, to act that just because magic hasn’t corrupted him yet doesn’t mean that it won’t, that it seems that it’s not just a possibility, but a damn near certainty that Merlin will eventually turn on him.

And how does Lancelot fit into this? How long has he known? Since they met? When they rescued Guinevere? In one of Merlins letters that they apparently wrote to one another since Merlin knew exactly where to send for him from. How could he keep such important information from him? Especially now that Arthur has made him a knight, after _swearing_ his **_allegiance_** to Arthur.

And just how often is Merlin supposedly using magic to save the day? Judging by Lancelots comment of he knows him to well not to have a plan, this must happen regularly. Unless he only does it when he has Lancelot for backup? No, Merlin doesn’t have the sense or self preservation to hold himself back for not having something as _insignificant_ as backup. Clearly he can at least trust that he knows _that much_ is true of Merlin, since he either moved to Camelot as a sorcerer knowing the laws, or _began_ learning magic in Camelot knowing the laws, both of which are equally stupid and he honestly can’t tell which stupid Merlin would be more likely to have had to do either.

Who else knows? He’d bet good money that Gaius was in on it. How could he not be when Merlin lives with him? Are all the times Gaius said he sent Merlin out for herbs just a front for Merlin to run off to do magic? And what about Gwaine? He and Merlin did seem to bond rather quickly. And it’s obvious how much Gwaine cares for him and is staunchly loyal to him. Is that bond enough for Merlin to have trusted him with this secret? And Guinevere? She was Merlins first friend in Camelot, they’ve been close ever since and Merlin _did_ have that crush on her at the beginning. Does **_Morgana_** know? He loved her too, and she hardly made it a secret that she was sympathetic to magic users, if he would have confided in anyone surely he’d want her ear wouldn’t he?

All that aside, why has he never trusted _Arthur_ with this secret? Surely he doesn’t think Arthur would kill him for it? At least not without good reason. He had to know that Arthur would at least hear him out, that if he had the misguided thought to learn magic in wanting to help someone; be that his mother or Will, who is either not the sorcerer and lied to seemingly protect Merlins secret or who taught or learned magic along side Merlin, or if he learned in Camelot to either protect himself since he’s completely horrid with a sword, or even to protect the people of Camelot not fully understanding, or maybe its not caring?, of the dangers that it personally puts him in, that Arthur would protect him or at the very least send him out of Camelot so the laws could not touch him. He **has** to know that, the incident with the Druid boy would **show** him that Arthur would not immediately condemned him.

Why hide what he could do if he is using it for a nobel purpose? Isn’t the very fact that he’s hiding it proof that he’s scheming something?

_“All this thinking is getting me nothing but more questions and doubts. I can’t afford to be distracted tomorrow. For now I’ll have to let them go through with their plan and confront them after we’ve won and reclaimed the castle. Then I can finally settle this matter and put it to rest,”_ Arthur thought as he tried to get re-comfortable to try and grab as much sleep as he could manage. He had a feeling that it’s going to be hard to come by here soon.

\---♡☆♡☆~~the~~♡☆♡☆~~trust~~♡☆♡☆~~that~~♡☆♡☆~~bind~~♡☆♡☆~~us~~♡☆♡☆---

Seeing the warriors all explode out of completely nowhere, Arthur had to assume that Merlin and Lancelot had managed to pull off their half baked plan. On the one had he’s ecstatic that they have all but won back the castle, depending on if Morgana and Morgause had decided to cut their loses and escape to regroup and re-plan, but on the other he knows he now has a new battle to face in the form of two of his most trusted comrades which he’d give anything to be able to put off as long as possible.

Knowing that prolonging the conversation will only prolong the doubts and chances of betrayal, Arthur brings his father and all the injured he finds to Gaius before making to find his servant and new knight.  
Finding Lancelot is a quite easy, as he’s being treated by Gaius when they bring the rest of the injured. Apparently he got sliced with a sword while on their little misadventure, had he not know what they had truly been after and thought they had actually been going for the warning bell he imagined he’d be feeling a right deal of guilt at the sight of it since the bell would be a much safer target. Not to say he doesn’t feel guilt over the injury anyway, put its somewhat less for he had time to prepare himself for never seeing either of them again, they did go up against a good portion of the army.

Not seeing Merlin, Arthur has a flash of mixed feelings; guilt for not stopping this insane idea or at least sending another man with them, despair and the beginnings of loneliness at losing his closest friend, anger at his arrogance that even if he **does** have magic that he was anywhere near powerful enough to take on an entire army on his own, anger and Lancelot for not stopping him for not telling Arthur of the real target, relief that he won’t have to confront him after all, that he can honor his sacrifice and no one has to know of his magic and sully his memory, guilt and disgust over the relief.

Arthur isn’t sure what face expression he must be showing, put Lancelot makes quick work to tell him Merlin is alive and relatively unharmed, and had gone to find other injured and running around helping Gaius clean wounds and prepping them to give Gaius more time to immediately get to the problem that needs seeing to. Knowing he’s alive sends Arthur into another complicated emotion cycle and he wants to leave the confrontation for tomorrow and simply go to bed. But he knows he can’t, and he can’t stop that flash of anger at them both for it.

“When Merlin has finished helping Gaius bring him to my chambers, there’s something I need to discuss with you both,” Arthur says to Lancelot before turning on his heel to go wait on the stair's for the rest of the knights to bring Guinevere back from the ruins. As he waits he can’t help but let his thoughts run away from him. Thoughts on if Merlin has lost himself into magic, if he can still be saved from it, why he turned to it, if maybe just maybe magic may not be evil, thoughts that borderline treason and make him want to wring Merlins neck for forcing him to consider. 

“Arthur?”

He starts as he swings his head to look beside him. He’d been so deep into his thoughts that he didn’t notice Merlin had sat down, and is currently giving him a worried look.

“What?” Arthur asks more harshly then he had intended.

“Lancelot said you needed to speak with us about something, I was worried something might have gone wrong while we were separated,” Merlin says, ignoring his tone has he usually does when there's nothing within throwing range.

“Nothing went wrong, well, nothing on our end went wrong, even if you and Lancelot _did_ fail with disabling the warning bell. Want to tell me what happened there?” Arthur asked, hoping to hear the truth but expecting the lie.

“It was to well guarded, by time we had gotten close they’d already sounded it,” Merlin answered with a shrug.

It burns at Arthur that Merlin says this with a straight face, seeing as he’s such a terrible liar or was that a ruse as well? Or perhaps he can say it with a straight face since it was heavily guarded and they did only reach it after the bell had been tolled, only instead of the bell they had been hoping to destroy the army before they raised the alarm? Even more questions and doubts to pile onto the hundreds he’s already got. It takes everything he has to not grit his teeth in frustration, or worse, to shake Merlin until he sees sense and finally tells the truth.

Unknowing to Arthurs turmoil Merlin continues to say, “Was that what you wanted to talk to us about? You could have just asked Lancelot.”

“No, there’s a more serious matter that shouldn’t be discussed out in the open that concerns the both of you. It shall be a moment yet for the others to arrive so its best we get this out of the way. Follow me,” Arthur says standing and begins to walk back into the castle and sees Lancelot waiting at the door, and he steps in stride with them as they make their way towards Arthur's chambers.

As soon the door is shut Merlin begins to open his mouth to undoubtedly start spouting out a million questions--

“I know you two lied about going after the warning bell and instead went after the cup of life. I also know about your magic, Merlin.”

\--and immediately shut it in shock as the color starts to drain from his face. Lancelot tries to move his body subtly between the two men as if to block Merlin from Arthurs view.

“Who wants to start explaining their betrayal first?” Arthur asks while crossing his arms across his chest, a bitter smile spreading on his lips.

“We didn’t intend--”

“I forced Lancelot to keep my secret, it’s not his fault and he has not betrayed you,” Merlin rushes over Lancelot.

“No he didn’t. I kept his secret of my own free will,” Lancelot fired back, stalling Merlin with a quick, “No Merlin I refuse to let you take the fall for my choices. We have both kept this secret so any consequences shall be given to us both.”

“That’s all very sweet and nobel yet doesn't answer the damn question, so if your both done playing the self sacrifice game can we get on with the explanations,” Arthur cuts in before they spend the next half hour deciding who’s at fault or who should pay for what when he isn’t even sure yet if anyone will be paying for anything.

Merlin and Lancelot glance at each other, almost as if they're having a conversation in their minds which given Merlin has _magic_ isn’t out of the realm of possibility and that annoys Arthur. It's a simple question what do they need to discuss?!

“It’s a long story, we might as well sit and I’ll tell you,” Merlin says with a put upon sigh. If it weren’t for the slight panic still noticeable in Merlins eyes he’d think Merlin was _annoyed_ at being discovered, like he has so many other more pressing matters to attend to. But the panic is there, and it’s telling that magic or no magic, the sight still leaves Arthur sick to his stomach. He sits and settles in, and prays to whatever gods are listening that Arthur will not be forced to do anything drastic, and that Merlin has only been using it for chores and the rare good deed of the month.

\---♡☆♡☆~~the~~♡☆♡☆~~trust~~♡☆♡☆~~that~~♡☆♡☆~~bind~~♡☆♡☆~~us~~♡☆♡☆---

The second Merlin closes the door behind him, with orders to stay out of Arthurs sight until he's called for, Arthur grabs the nearest object and smashed it on the floor. Swipping everything off his table Arthur resists the urge to throw back his head and scream himself hoarse.  
He released the damn dragon. He actually let the giant murdering reptile lose on all of Camelot. And the **worse** part is! He can’t even truly say that it’s his fault that all those people died. Ever since stepping foot in Camelot that damn dragon has been grooming Merlin to live his life exactly has he sees fit. He has twisted Merlins sense of morality, has taken his kindness and naivety and chewed it up just to spit it back out and blame Merlin when things didn’t work exactly as he thought they would.

He doesn’t even know how to start on that prophesy that apparently everyone has stuffed in his head. To unite all of Albion? **_Merlin_** the greatest sorcerer to walk the earth? Him this ultimate king? He’s not even sure if he can rule Camelot the way it needs, to be the king all of _Albion_ would need is a pressure he not only doesn't know how to handle, but also one he’s not sure he deserves. Considering Merlin has apparently been making sure he wins all his battles and every challenge he’s accomplished has been through Merlins power. And the fact even Merlin isn’t even sure how this prophecy is supposed to come about, how to make it happen, and has been making it up as he goes along since apparently everyone who actually knows the prophecy refuses to help him achieve it, and just expect him to know all the answers as if Merlin is some sort of god come down to fix all the problems of the world.

**_BANG!_**

“You wanna explain what the hell happened when we went to go get Gwen? I just saw Gaius and Lancelot trying to convince Merlin to leave Camelot,” Gwaine rages as he storms into the room, no care at all for their new stations and that Arthur is now Gwaines boss.

“They're trying to what? Don’t they know by now Merlins as stubborn as any mule. He’s not going anywhere until he’s got my verdict, maybe not even then,” Arthur said rubbing at his temple. He’s starting to feel a headache coming on.

“Very true, that still doesn’t tell me what your supposed to be giving your verdict on,” Gwaine said.

“Merlin broke the law, one of the biggest laws in Camelot,” Arthur responded, letting out a sigh. 

“This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain talent of Merlins would it?” Gwaine asked, hand subconsciously laying itself on his sword.

“_You knew of it too?!_” Arthur yelled. Merlin had said only Gaius, Lancelot and his Mother knew. He lied _again!_

“Kind of hard to miss tables being thrown about. I’m sure Merlin is stronger than he looks, but he isn’t that strong. Plus I doubt many people can make a Wyvern fly off just by yelling at it. Doubt he knows I know though. So that’s it then? You’ve got your smalls in a twist because what? He didn’t tell you? You, the son of Uther, the man who kills people like Merlin simply for breathing? If you honestly think your feelings are more important then his life, you aren't the man I thought you were,” Gwaine said clutching at his sword meaningfully.

“If your quite done jumping to conclusions, I haven’t decided what to do about Merlin yet. I can’t turn him over, I apparently owe him quite a long debt for continuously saving my life. But I also can’t let him continue to make a mockery of Camelot by ignoring his continued defiance of the law. **But** I also can’t just allow him to leave, it’ll be to suspicious and people will start asking questions, and the answers will lead back to his death anyway, and _that’s_ only if Merlin would willing go which I’m extremely doubtful of,” Arthur says as he begins to pace. There simply isn’t a right answer on what to do with him. Not one that satisfies both the laws of honor and the laws of the land.

“So long as you aren’t planning on killing him I’ll deal with it,” Gwaine said, apparently everyone is going to continuously talk treason to him today. 

“And as for what to with him, at least for now, I think I may have an answer to that.”

Judging from the smile alone, Arthur can already tell that whatever this plan entails its only going to give him a larger headache.

\---♡☆♡☆~~the~~♡☆♡☆~~trust~~♡☆♡☆~~that~~♡☆♡☆~~bind~~♡☆♡☆~~us~~♡☆♡☆---

“This is a **horrible** plan,” Merlin deadpanned.

“It’s the only plan we’ve got where you stay alive so unless you’ve a better one you’ll simply have to endure it,” Arthur said. All things considered its not nearly as bad as he’s trying to make it sound.

“Oh yes, I’ll stay alive while everyone I care about thinks I’m dead! And on a stupid hunting trip at that!” Merlin argued back.

“Not permanently, just until people would expect others to stop grieving that’s all,” Gwaine said.

“We’ll tell your mother of course, no need to give the poor woman any more stress than what I’m sure she already feels for you daily,” Arthur added.

“Right, and what about Gwen? She’s already lost so much, her father, her mistress and now her friend? Did any of you think about that?” Merlin asks.

“I’m sure once we explain it to her later she’ll understand,” Lancelot said gently.

“Plus I rather think she’d be upset that you had to leave for a while and had to go into hiding instead of being dead on a pyre and never being able to see you again,” Arthur said dryly.

“And Gaius? He’s not as young as he used to be you know. Who’s going to help make his rounds? Who’s going to gather his herbs? Plus researching goes by a lot faster when there’s the both of us, every minute could be the minute between life and death you know.”

“Gwen is gonna need a new job anyway, she can help Gaius make his rounds and help him research, and as for his herbs, well that’s what dogsbody's are for,” Gwaine said.

“Okay, but what about you?” Melin said turning to Arthur, “You know now how many people have tried to kill you, or enchant you, or sacrifice you, and all other sorts of things. How are you going to get by without me there to protect you?”

“I’m sure we’'ll think of something. I managed to live 20 years without you dodging my heels and now that we know more about the dangers we’ll be extra vigilant, happy?”

The raised eyebrow would suggest that he wasn't, but before he could dig in his heels and begin to rant about how much he doubted Arthur could take care of himself Lancelot grabbed his arm and said,

“I’m sure the druids can help you find a way to protect Arthur even if he’s not within your sights. Plus this is an opportunity to train your magic, if you truly want to keep him safe then learning the extent of what you can do will help wonders, and you can’t do that from within Camelot's walls. Me and Gwaine will keep contact with you, we’re bound to find a good meeting point on our patrols, and if we notice anything suspicious we’ll tell you.” 

“But--”

“Look bottom line is you can’t protect anyone if your dead Merlin, this really is the best solution for everyone, at least as long as Uthers alive,” Gwaine said.

“But--!”

“And we’ve already established your magic doesn't make you immortal, even you can be caught off guard and a lucky hit is all it would take to take you out for good,” Lancelot added.

“Yes, but--”

“Not to mention it's not your bloody job to protect me, that's what the knights are for,” Arthur muttered. 

“They can’t fight mag--”

“Enough, your going Merlin and thats final. An order from your king,” Arthur said firmly. Seeing Merlin beginning to back down he added more gently, “just as I trust you to have my back and to watch over Camelot, you need to trust me to know how to protect myself and my kingdom without you constantly watching over my shoulder like an anxious mother hen. Doing that helps neither of us understand?”

“I do trust you, and I am not a mother hen! I’ll go, but if you die I will find a way to bring you back, so I told you so, and kill you myself,” Merlin said sulking.

“Of that I have no doubt,” Arthur grinned. A beat later it became a softer smile as he clapped him on the shoulder and said, “this isn’t permanent Merlin, so don’t go getting too comfortable, you’ll be coming back and all your chores will be waiting for you.”

“Of course, sire. I’ll make sure to learn how to make them all vanish upon my return,” Merlin said with a cheeky grin, “I’ll go pack now then,”

As he turned the grin fell from both their faces. Though they knew this wasn’t a goodbye, that doesn’t mean the separation won’t hurt any less.  
All they can rely on is the trust that binds them.


End file.
